Wish
by snuggalong
Summary: You all remember the famous scene in the Forest of Death. Sasuke, about to destroy a sound ninja, his curse mark just activated. Sakura stopping him. Well, this is the same story, told for our favorite jinchuuriki and a certain Hyuuga heiress...NaruxHina.


Wish

(.fanfic)

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with my first Naruto fanfic, starring the best couple in the world. NarutoxHinata. Many thanks to Leaf Ranger and their story "Legend of Naruto" for inspiring this idea. Enjoy!

P.S: In this story, Hinata knows the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique.

DISCLAIMER: AHHHH! The disclaimer monkeys are after me! -hides- I don't own Naruto, you stupid monkeys!

Wish:

Though the sun shown down brightly and the sky was clear, it was not a peaceful day in the Land of Fire. Near the border of the Land of Wind, a massive battle was underway. Shuriken was flying and explosions happened every few seconds.

And who is fighting this battle, you ask? None other than our favorite not-so-knucklehead-ninja-anymore, Naruto Uzumaki. Across from him is Itachi Uchiha, traitor to the Leaf Village and murderer of the Uchiha Clan, also a member of the Akatsuki. Hinata Hyuuga fights alongside Naruto, Byakugan activated.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto calls, and a dozen more of him pop out of the resulting smoke.

"You honestly think that will work on me?" Itachi said, laughing. He leapt high into the air and soon dispatched the clones. However, he was unprepared for was awaited him on the ground. A glowing platform suddenly expanded beneath them, with Hinata at its center, ducked into a low crouch.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms!" she called, and suddenly she was in front of him, hands moving inhumanly fast.

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Sixty-four palms!"

With this last set of hits, Itachi went flying into a tree, and sank to the ground. He was stronger than they thought, though…

"Bitch," he muttered, struggling to his feet. "You'll…pay, for that."

His Sharingan, normal before, changed to one they knew all too well; the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hinata, don't look!" Naruto called fervently, closing his eyes. However, it was too late. She was already caught in the jutsu; she stood absolutely still, eyes blank and staring.

_With Hinata_

Hinata found herself in the red world of the Mangekyo Sharingan, standing in the clearing she had been in moments before. However, Naruto wasn't there, and neither was Itachi.

A voice echoed around her; Itachi.

"Here you will face your worst fears. I know all the things to turn your mind inside out; by the time I'm done, you'll be begging for mercy."

The voice faded, and in front of her appeared the image of someone she knew very well.

"K-Kiba-kun!" she said. He smiled lightly at her, and then he was on the ground, blood pouring from his back, where a sword had stabbed through him.

"N-n-no!" she cried, and tried to cover her face with her hands. She was frozen in place, though; she could not move. Next was Shino. He, too, stood there for a moment before being struck down right before her eyes. More people followed, all people that she knew and loved.

Kurenai-sensei.

Her father.

Her sister.

Neji.

Then the worst of all came. The last-and she knew it was last, for it was the most torturous-was Naruto.

There he stood, her love, about to be struck down. He was the only one that spoke.

"Hey, Hinata! Ummm…I kinda wanted to tell you…that…I lo-"

His talking was cut off as the sword stabbed through him, and he sank to the ground.

"NO!!!!!" she screamed, and everything went black.

_Back in the Real World_

Though only seconds had passed, Naruto knew when Hinata sank to the ground that she had experienced something horrible. Her scream cut him like a knife; what had Itachi done to her?

"Hinata!" he cried, rushing over to catch her before she hit the ground. He held her gently, careful not to do unnecessary harm. Her face was pale, her eyes staring at nothing.

"E-everyone…d-dead…" she murmured. "Neji…Kurenai-sensei…Kiba…N-Naruto-kun..."

She screamed again, a scream of pure torment and pain. This time, Naruto wet over the edge. His eyes flashed red, and Kyuubi's chakra began to swirl around him as he laid Hinata gently on the ground. He turned to face Itachi, his lips twisted into a feral snarl, his fingers morphing into claws.

**"You will pay."** He snarled, and leapt at the Uchiha prodigy, moving faster than his eyes could track. Itachi had been enjoying the scene before him, and now he reared back as Naruto appeared in front of him, fist pulled back for a punch.

Naruto's fist slammed into the stomach with the force of a small battering ram, driving him back and forcing blood from his mouth.

**"What…did…you do…to…Hinata?" **Naruto growled, accentuating each word with a punch.

Itachi laughed, even as he was slammed once more into a tree.

"She watched everyone she loves…everyone she cherishes….die right in front of her. Including you."

This caused him a second's pause. Hinata loved him? However, the demon quickly took over again, and the chakra cloak began to form, with the ears and the tail. His assault on Itachi began again.

Meanwhile, Hinata was beginning to regain some of her senses. The images of her dying family were still painted vividly in her mind as she opened her eyes. She could see clear blue sky above, and hear a fight nearby. Turning, she saw Naruto fighting Itachi; only, it wasn't the Naruto she knew. Orange chakra surrounded him, forming ears and…two tails. His eyes were red, his hands clawed. And he was hitting Itachi with everything he had. Then she heard him speak.

**"I think it's your time to die, Itachi **_**Uchiha.**_**"**

No. This wasn't her Naruto. She had to stop him. Slowly, she struggled to her feet, and began to stumble towards him.

"No…" she murmured. "No! Naruto-kun, stop!" He didn't hear her; he was too absorbed in strangling Itachi. The black haired ninja was currently being held in the air by Naruto, his windpipe being constricted by Naruto's clawed hand.

And then Hinata was behind him, holding him with all her might. The orange chakra hurt; its power was so much. Yet she held on, her trembling arms wrapped around him.

"Stop…" she said, burrowing her head into his back, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Please stop. Don't do this in my name." Her desperation erased all traces of stuttering.

Naruto froze, some of his human sense coming back.

_"Why…am…I…doing…this? I am not the Kyuubi…I will not become the Kyuubi…"_

His eyes flickered rapidly between red and blue, like he was warring with himself. Finally, they settled on blue, and he relaxed slightly. Hinata sighed, relieved, but continued to hold him. Suddenly, she stiffened as she felt Naruto rear back…and throw Itachi into a tree once more. He fell limply to the ground, finally unconscious.

Then, suddenly, Naruto was holding her, his arms clutching her tightly to him, his head resting on hers.

"Eep!" she squeaked, blushing.

"Hinata…" he whispered. "Thank you. For saving me from myself."

"Y-you're w-w-welcome…" she replied…and fainted. Naruto smiled as he hefted her onto his back for the trip home.

Some things never change.

Author's Note: Cute, ne? I got the title off the Naruto TCG card, Wish, which has the original of this story on it. (coughSasukexSakuracough). Well, I hope you liked it!

Ja ne,

Erin


End file.
